Christmas Kendall one shot
by rusher.pips
Summary: Its christmas eve! And in just a few hours I'll be back home to my loving family. to my wife and to our son


Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. All credits should go where their supposed to be.

(A/N: Hey guys! i just came up with a one shot for christmas. Hope you like it. give a review)

Kendall's POV

Its christmas eve! And in just a few hours I'll be back home to my loving family

Katelyn's POV

Its christmas eve and I'm preparing for Kendall's return. He's on world tour for 3 months and he was never home in that lenght

"Mommy! Mommy! When is dad gonna be home?" Dylan said with his high pitch voice. His only 3 years old

"Soon baby... daddy's gonna be home soon" I said. He wrap his little arms around my tigh

"Does daddy know bout baby?" He said. A month after Kendall left for tour I found out that I was pregnant with our second child I didn't want to distract him from the tour so I didn't tell him

"No daddy still don't know about baby" I said rubbing my tummy. I'm already 3 months pregnant "do you want to watch a movie while waiting for daddy?" I ask Dylan. He nods enthusiasticaly

"Toy story" he said with his smile showing his dimples just like his father's smile

"1,2 or 3" I ask

"All of it"

I put on toy story one after that I put on two then after that we watch the third part but about half way to the movie we both fell asleep. By the time I woke up its already dark Dylan is still sleeping in my arms. I put him in the couch just to let him sleep more. I just finished making dinner when I hear the front door open. He's here! He's back! My man is back! I run to the front door and saw him standing. He let his duffle bag fall on the floor and he run to hug me he showered me with kissed and hugged me tightly

"Daddy!" Dylan's cute voice shouted. We both look at him his standing at the couch jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Baby come here" Kendall said. Dylan run to him and jump into his arms he hugged him and swings him in the air. Kendall tickeled Dylan like there's no tomorrow. Dylan's squeel make me smile. Seeing the two most important guys in my life together happy. This is really what chritsmas is all about. Finally they stop "what's for dinner?" Kendall ask

"Lasanga" I said proudly

"Yum! Let's go eat I'm starving" he said while he carries Dylan and put his free arm around my shoulder. We ate dinner Kendall told me everything about the tour he's very happy. After dinner we put Dylan to bed acctually Kendall put Dylan to bed while I do the dishes. I went up to our bedroom and saw him lying with his sexy pose on the bed only wearing his tight boxer breif "you ready? I miss you so much" he said with hot seductive voice as he walk slowly sexy to me. He leans to my ear and say "did you miss me?" He slowly kiss my neck sending a tingly feeling all over my body he continues to do it tracing a path to my breast back to my neck. Due to the sensation that I feel I give a quiet moan. I grab his face and lift it so his lips meet mine. We lock lips opening my lips partly giving him permission to envade it with his tounge. We pulled away to catch air. We're breathless he pulled me closer I can feel his erection

"Hard already?" I tease breathing heavily. He took my shirt and my bra off after he unbotton my pants and pulled my pants and panties together with one swift move

His breathing heavily "I need you now!" He said he lay me on the bed carefully his on top of me he kisses a trail from my neck down to my breast to my tummy to my sex. He trust inside me in surprise causing me to moan loudly. He trust in and out. I move my hips following his rythme. He trust harder and faster "come for me baby!" He said. He kissed me. His kiss that's filled with passion and love

"Kendall!" I came shouting his name. With one more trust he came inside me. He collaps on top me both of us breathing heavily. He pulled his manhood out from me. "You want a shower?" He ask

"Let's just do that tomorrow... I got exausted and I want to sleep with you and cuddle with you tonight" I said he gave me his shirt

"Put this on so you won't catch a cold" we lie on the bed. I fell asleep listing to his heart beat

Kendall's POV

"Daddy wake up! Santa brougth me gifts!" Dylan said shaking me to wake. Katelyn's wrap around my arm last night was awesome. One of the awesomest night.

"Ok ok! Daddy's awake" I said wow I missed being wake by his cute voice. He ran down "honey! Wake up! Merry Christmas" I said as I kissed her forehead her nose her cheecks and her lips she wake up

"Daddy come down here!" Dylan shouted. That kid so demanding. Why did I spoil him so much

"Dylan wants you down" she said still sleepy I smiled at her "ok! Let's go" she said. We go down to the living room where the christmas tree is Dylan is shaking the gifts one at a time

"Time to open our gifts!" I shout Dylan looks excited. I gave him my gift he rips it open

"Robot!" He said "thanks daddy!" He said. He opened his gift from mommy "chopper!" Its a remote control helicopter "thanks mommy! I love you!" He stood up and walk to Katelyn he hugged her kissed her cheeck

"Don't I get a kiss?" I ask he walk to me and hugged and kissed me

"I love daddy!" He souted he get back to his toys and play with it

"Here is my gift to my lovely wife" I said I hand her my gift. Its a bracelet. I got it customize

"Kendall, its beautiful!" She said

"Look what's engrave to it" I said

"You're mine Only mine" she read it "yours. I'm only yours" she said as she wrap her arms aroud me

"I love you" I said

"I love you too! Here's my gift to you" she handed me a medium size box. I shake it first "open it" I opened it and its full of confetti I dig inside it and saw a picture from an ultrasound

"Am I?" I ask with a smile of excitement

"Yes! Three months" She said with a big smile

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy!" She said. I got down on my knees and lean to her tummy

"He there little guy! Daddy's back and his gonna stay until your out here safe!" I cannot believe this. The tour went great I've got a beautiful wife an awesome son and another one just 6 months away from being born. I cannot ask for more. This is totally the most best christmas ever!


End file.
